Crowfeather
|pastaffie = Loner |age = Approx. 63 moons (5.25 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Loner: |namesl = Crowkit Crowpaw Crowfeather Crowfeather |familyl = Ashfoot Eaglekit Leafpool (formerly), Nightcloud Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Breezepelt Hollyleaf |familyt = Mother: Brother: Mates: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Mudclaw |apps = Heathertail |livebooks = ''Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, A Clan in Need, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Crowfeather is a small, lean, sleek, smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, a small, neat head, and lean, long limbs. History In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Crowpaw is chosen by Deadfoot of StarClan to be the WindClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight , a star-gazing badger. The other StarClan cats that were gathered start to criticize his choice, since Crowpaw is only an apprentice. Deadfoot argues, saying that Crowpaw could make a fine leader someday. The other cats point out that someday isn't today. However, Deadfoot is adamant on his decision and the gathered cats move on. :The other chosen cats are Brambleclaw of ThunderClan, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, and Feathertail of RiverClan. Squirrelpaw and Stormfur accompany the chosen cats, and Stormfur says that he wants to protect Feathertail, because he is concerned about her. :Crowpaw is seen chasing a vole across the ThunderClan border, and is caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. Crowpaw is agitated when Brambleclaw accuses them of stealing prey, and he attacks Brambleclaw, but is stopped by Onewhisker. His mentor, Mudclaw, says nothing, but scowls. :Crowpaw is rude toward Squirrelpaw when he meets the questing cats at Fourtrees. Crowpaw almost hurls himself at her, but Brambleclaw stops him. He is the first to leave, thinking that StarClan is not going to come. When the questing cats find out where they should go, Stormfur and Feathertail persuade Crowpaw to go with them. When Stormfur and Feathertail go to convince Crowpaw, he is aggravated about it at first, but eventually agrees to go. It was mentioned that he first met Barley and Ravenpaw on his apprentice journey to Highstones as the traveling cats venture to their barn. :In a Twolegplace, he and Stormfur are cornered by a pair of enormous kittypets. Brambleclaw then calls to the two Clan cats, and Crowpaw runs across the grass and charges under the hedge, but Stormfur stays. Just then, Squirrelpaw attacks the two kittypets. Afterwards, a female Twoleg appears and scares off the kittypets. He argues with Stormfur and Brambleclaw when Squirrelpaw is caught in a Twoleg fence, but Tawnypelt and Feathertail ignore their bickering and free her with dock leaves. :Crowpaw is quite a snappy cat and has a barbed tongue, most notably when the questing cats are following Purdy, an old loner, through a Twolegplace. He constantly argues with the loner over whether he knows where he is going or not. Crowpaw is quick to argue and does not kindly follow orders from Brambleclaw. The only cat able to calm him down is Feathertail. Crowpaw is the last chosen cat to receive his saltwater sign, at a pool where the traveling cats go to fish. He does not truly show compassion towards Brambleclaw, even when he almost drowns, and at first he does not trust Midnight. He is bewildered at Midnight's grave news about the Twolegs destroying the forest to build a new Thunderpath. Moonrise :When Squirrelpaw asks where the best place for prey is, Crowpaw wakes up and tells her to be quiet and says that maybe they would find out. He starts to show slight affection towards Feathertail in this book, and Feathertail herself shows admiration for the apprentice as well. :When the traveling cats leave Midnight's den, Crowpaw senses a rabbit and darts after it. The rabbit is almost the size of Crowpaw, and Brambleclaw apologizes to Crowpaw for yelling at him to come back. When they reached the camping place, Crowpaw is seen sharing a squirrel with Feathertail. When foxes attack the cats, Crowpaw shields Feathertail from them, and he tells Midnight that they will tear the foxes' fur off. Crowpaw's lack of trust towards Midnight is clear when he openly questions her knowledge, making Midnight furious at first. When Brambleclaw and Midnight are discussing which way to go, Crowpaw refuses to go back to Twolegplace and says he would rather go through the mountains, which is the path the journeying cats end up taking. :During the journey through the mountains, Crowpaw seems to keep his hostility towards the other cats, but is in love with Feathertail. When Feathertail slips into a stream, Crowpaw saves her and appears angry at her carelessness. When the cats meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, Crowpaw is not very suspicious until Squirrelpaw points out that cave-guards may be on guard to make sure they don't leave. He becomes hostile toward Stormfur as he spends more and more time with the Tribe, even questioning his loyalty to the Clans. Crowpaw attacks the cave-guards numerous times when they take Stormfur prisoner, his reason being that he would rather die fighting than be trapped. :After the cats leave, intending to rescue Stormfur that night, Crowpaw asks Feathertail if she will continue seeing him when they get back to the Clans. He confides that he wants to be loyal to his Clan but he has never meet another cat like Feathertail. She agrees eagerly, stating she feels her insides tingle with excitement for Crowpaw. She also expresses her feelings for Crowpaw. :In the fight with Sharptooth, the vicious mountain lion, Crowpaw is cornered. He may have blamed himself for Feathertail's death because she rescued him from Sharptooth by dislodging a stalactite on the ceiling and dying in the fall, when she was actually the Tribe's promised 'silver cat.' Crowpaw rushes over to save her, but it is too late. The spirit of Silverstream, Feathertail's mother, is seen at the cave entrance, grieving for her kit. It's mentioned he can barely get the words out to tell her not to leave him. She promises not to, closes her eyes, and does not speak again. Crowpaw lets his head hang back in a wail for her. Stormfur thinks he can see the silhouettes of Feathertail and Silverstream's spirits in the spray of the waterfall. :When she is buried, Crowpaw and her brother, Stormfur, mourn together; even though they had not liked each other much, the two cats are able to come to understand each other a little more through their loss and grief. Dawn :Crowpaw shows unusual compassion when he departs from the questing cats to return to his Clan, as observed by Squirrelpaw. He also shows up at the meeting of the leaders for Midnight's sign at Fourtrees, having persuaded Tallstar to come. He growls about his disbelief and horror of the suffering his Clan had been put through by Twolegs while he was gone. :Later, WindClan begs ThunderClan for shelter after the Twolegs begin destroying their camp. When Squirrelpaw talks to Crowpaw, Tornear was said to have a hint of pride in his voice when he talks of Crowpaw feeding almost all the Clan. :When all the Clans go to help ShadowClan when their camp is being attacked by a Twoleg monster, Crowpaw recklessly runs out on a Thunderpath. Squirrelpaw tackles him, and she and Brambleclaw ask him what he is doing. Crowpaw responds by saying that he isn't afraid of dying as long as Feathertail is waiting for him in StarClan. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw calm him down. :On their journey with the Clans to their new home, Tallstar is about to make Crowpaw a warrior. But before Tallstar can perform the ceremony, Crowpaw, still mourning over the loss of his beloved Feathertail, asks Tallstar if his warrior name could be 'Crowfeather'. Tallstar agreed easily, seeming to understand. The newly-named Crowfeather takes his vigil next to Feathertail's grave in the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp, a mountain cave. Leafpaw believes that when he is sitting vigil that two ghostly silver cats stand on a nearby mountain peak, watching over Crowfeather. Seeing them as almost identical, she believes that they are the starry spirits of Feathertail and Silverstream, Feathertail's mother, in StarClan. :During the journey, as his grief over Feathertail's death slowly fades away, he shows slight gentleness towards Leafpaw. Starlight :When the Clans reach their new home, Crowfeather and the other cats who made the dangerous quest, go away from the others to say good-bye, as their mission has been completed. Crowfeather states that there should be six cats returning as Feathertail is dead and Stormfur stayed in the mountains and the others respond that their memory will burn brightly. He seems convinced, but he is seen looking back at the mountains where Feathertail is buried and where Stormfur now lives murmuring that remembering can sometimes not be enough. :When Firestar and Brambleclaw announce to WindClan that Tallstar made Onewhisker the new deputy right before he died, many WindClan cats argue. Mudclaw then asks who would believe Firestar and Brambleclaw and Crowfeather says that he would, and that he greets Onewhisker as his leader, indicating that he respects Brambleclaw. :He also appears in camp, angry that Leafpaw is in his camp at all, even though it was because she was helping some of WindClan's elders. Onewhisker tells him to lead Leafpaw back, keeping quiet the whole trip. :When Leafpaw visits their camp to announce the discovery of the Moonpool, she gives Crowfeather a message from Feathertail telling him not to be oblivious to the living world. :During the rebellion against Onewhisker, he confesses his love to Leafpool after he saves her from nearly falling off the tall ledge of ThunderClan camp. She receives this with shock, telling him that she can't love him. On the inside, however, Leafpool is relieved to hear that he feels the same way. However, he is tortured by the thought of his former love, Feathertail. Also during the battle, he fights side by side with Brambleclaw, driving away two ShadowClan warriors. Twilight :Crowfeather is on a patrol when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ask if Onewhisker made it safely to the Moonpool. Squirrelflight sees Crowfeather come to the hollow with a rabbit in his jaws and tells him that it was a good catch, and surprisingly, Crowfeather gives her a curt nod. :He appears again when Leafpool daydreams about how he confessed his love to her after he saved her from falling off a cliff. Leafpool sees Crowfeather again in one of her dreams. :When Crowfeather talks with Squirrelflight, he tries to ask her something, but he has to wait until the Gathering. When the cats go to the Gathering, Crowfeather is the first cat to jump on the log leading to the island while the other cats were wary and a bit afraid of crossing. :Crowfeather meets with Leafpool several times. He then makes a plan with Leafpool to leave the Clans behind as there is no other way for them to be together. Leafpool agrees but they are discovered by Cinderpelt. Crowfeather leaves and waits for Leafpool, who finds him after going to the Moonpool. They leave the lake, following the hills outside of WindClan territory. They spend a night there until they run into Midnight, who came to deliver news that her kin are planning to attack ThunderClan and get revenge for driving them out. They only agree to go back because they can't leave ThunderClan to be torn to shreds. He tells Leafpool that he knows she will never give up her Clan for him, yet he still loves her just as much. :He comes back to the ThunderClan camp with Leafpool and helps fight the badgers. However, they arrive too late to save Cinderpelt, who dies protecting Sorreltail and her kits from a badger. Sunset :Brambleclaw sees that Leafpool keeps looking at Crowfeather once they return to their own respective Clans. Crowfeather doesn't return her gaze and just looks at his paws. Crowfeather is unhappy that Leafpool chose her own Clan over her love for him. Crowfeather then abruptly, but sadly, breaks up their relationship, stating that it would be better if they never met again and that he will never mean enough to her, but he would never forget her. Leafpool sadly agrees, but tells him that she loves him more than he will ever know. It is noted that some of his Clanmates are looking at him angrily. :Leafpool still sees Crowfeather in her dreams and thoughts even after they go their separate ways. When Leafpool talks with Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf tells her that by going with Crowfeather, Leafpool found out where her real loyalties lie. Leafpool talks about Crowfeather and how she had given up all her dreams of life with him, though she still loves him just as much as before. :When RiverClan and ShadowClan can't get enough prey because of Twolegs on their sides of their territory, they look to ThunderClan and WindClan to give them territory. Crowfeather's hair on the back of his neck stands up and his claws dig into the ground, growling at Hawkfrost that they could try to get their territory; he also points out that it would be difficult for WindClan to hunt in the thick of the woods like ThunderClan anyway, but one of his Clanmates points out that of course he would know that, making Crowfeather furious. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Crowfeather has a son named Breezepaw with the WindClan she-cat Nightcloud. The authors have revealed that Crowfeather only took Nightcloud as his mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan, even though he doesn't really love her as much as Feathertail or Leafpool. :Crowfeather pulls Jaypaw out of the glassy lake after he wandered into WindClan territory and fell in. Heatherpaw, Whitetail, and Breezepaw were among him. Crowfeather is cold towards Jaypaw once he fell, and demands answers to why he was there. When they were on their way to the ThunderClan camp, Crowfeather snaps at Breezepaw because he got out of hand. Once they bring Jaypaw back home, Crowfeather tells Squirrelflight that they should watch their apprentices more carefully, and Squirrelflight replies to him saying that WindClan cats once wandered away from their territory. When Jaypaw tried to reach into Crowfeather's thoughts, he said that it was like going through a bramble bush and could sense nothing. :Jaypaw senses the tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather in the medicine cat den, and described it as lightning in greenleaf. He feels another emotion coming from Crowfeather when he greets Leafpool. Jaypaw senses the tension again between the two cats after he saves Breezepaw and Lionpaw from suffocating in a collapsed badger den. He knows Leafpool feels some longing, too. Dark River :Crowfeather accuses ThunderClan of celebrating half-blood Clan cats, making Leafpool suddenly flinch away from him. He probably meant to point out that Leafpool is half kittypet. :When Jaypaw hears the Twolegs splashing and shrieking in the water, it makes him shiver and remember when Crowfeather rescued him from the lake. :He appears on a WindClan patrol when Hollypaw and a few RiverClan cats crossed WindClan territory to escape a dog. Crowfeather asks them where it was, and Voletooth said it went home. Then he asks the cats if they were looking for prey in WindClan territory, and they said no. Then the patrol lets them go back to RiverClan territory. :When Jaypaw and Leafpool see Nightcloud, Crowfeather's mate, on a patrol, Jaypaw senses jealousy coming from Leafpool, though he doesn't understand why. When they brought them to camp, Leafpool tells Crowfeather that he looked good, and he warily asks her why she was there. Nightcloud starts to bristle when she sees Leafpool talking to him. Leafpool tells him that they were there to see Onestar, and Crowfeather says that Onestar wasn't there right now. When Leafpool says that Firestar wanted to end the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Crowfeather says that they shouldn't have sent anyone, since Firestar wasn't there himself. She hisses at him that not every cat hides from their responsibilities, and Crowfeather asks her if that was what he would really do. He tells Leafpool that the WindClan warriors are not afraid of RiverClan. He spoke to Onestar and said that they can't trust RiverClan because every patrol looks hungrier than the last. :When WindClan loses their kits, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw find and bring them back to their Clan before the battle could start. Crowfeather is seen tearing at the ground beside Onestar and Ashfoot, waiting for the attack. Onestar tells his Clan that RiverClan told them that they were chased by a dog. Crowfeather protests that was what they said on the last patrol, but Onestar scented the dog himself. Crowfeather tells Onestar that RiverClan still might invade their Clan, but Onestar doesn't believe him. Crowfeather was last seen carrying Sedgekit. Outcast :Talon says that it would be good to see Crowfeather again, when Firestar decides that the Great Journey patrol should go with them. Firestar tells Squirrelflight that she must find Crowfeather in WindClan and convince him to help out the Tribe cats. :He is carrying a rabbit in his mouth when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw find him in WindClan's camp after an escort. His fur bristles and asks if there was something wrong in ThunderClan, and Squirrelflight tells him that something was wrong, but not with the Clans. She explains to him that the Tribe cats need help and that the cats from the Great Journey should go, and he looks at Hollypaw and asks why they would want apprentices to come as well. Squirrelflight tells him that there was nothing wrong with apprentices, and that they should help the Tribe since they helped them, but Crowfeather says that there was no need because Feathertail died for the Tribe. When Squirrelflight tells Onestar about the Tribe, he says that Crowfeather would be gone for a while. Crowfeather reminds his leader that he has an apprentice, but Onestar says he should still go, considering the hospitality the Tribe had shown the Clans on the Great Journey. He tells him that Whitetail would take over Heatherpaw's training while he's gone, and that Breezepaw should go with him. Finally, Crowfeather agrees for him and his son to go, because he would like to be at the place where Feathertail died, though it appears that he did not want his son to go with him. Squirrelflight tells them that they wanted to stay in ThunderClan overnight them make the journey the next morning. When they leave, Nightcloud tries to touch noses with Crowfeather, but he moves away. :All of the cats from the Great Journey, including Breezepaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Stormfur and Brook, travel to the mountains with Talon and Night. During the time in the mountains, he grieves over Feathertail's death. Hollypaw states that she would hate to have Crowfeather as her father because he is so grumpy towards his own son, Breezepaw. Her and her brothers often wonder if Crowfeather even cares for his son at all, judging by the way he treats him. ''Eclipse :Lionpaw could tell throughout the whole trip that Crowfeather never really was proud of his son. When Breezepaw catches a huge rabbit, Crowfeather instead compliments Lionpaw on his pigeon. :Crowfeather agrees with the others that they should all go home, while Stormfur and Brook stayed in the Tribe. During the trip back to the Clans, Crowfeather is very impatient, hissing at Jaypaw why he wouldn't go faster. It seems that Crowfeather didn't like being in the mountains or around the Tribe cats at all. :When WindClan attacks ThunderClan, Lionpaw asks Heatherpaw why she would tell her Clan about the tunnels, and she says that she didn't. Crowfeather asks Lionpaw where Heatherpaw is, but Lionpaw tells him to get out of the way. When Crowfeather refuses, Lionpaw tackles him and almost kills him, but Heatherpaw pulls him off. When the sun appears to have vanished, both Clans stopped attacking and Crowfeather says that they should go home. Near the end of the book, Lionpaw shivered as he thought about how he almost killed Crowfeather and that continued to haunt him. Long Shadows :He crosses Lionblaze's mind; he comments that Spiderleg and his kits would end up like how Crowfeather and Breezepaw act towards each other if Spiderleg wasn't careful. :His apprentice, Heatherpaw, has become a warrior and is now Heathertail, as well as his son, Breezepelt. Sunrise :When Firestar needed to talk to Onestar about Ashfur's death, Crowfeather was one of the cats on the patrol. :He goes to the WindClan border when Lionblaze requests it. When he is told by Jayfeather that he, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are his kits, he is shocked. Jayfeather reaches into his memories and realizes that Crowfeather really did love Leafpool long ago. He sees what happens during the times when they were still mates. But then Crowfeather angrily replies that they do not matter to him and that they should go back home to their territory. :During the Gathering, Leafpool tells him he is the father of the Three, but he denies it and bitterly responds that his only mate is Nightcloud, his only kit is Breezepelt, and that Leafpool and the three kits mean nothing to him. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :On the way to a Gathering, Lionblaze sees Crowfeather walking next to his mother, Ashfoot. Lionblaze then realizes he has more kin in WindClan than he originally thought, and drops back, hoping the two cats don't notice him. :During the Gathering, Firestar mentions that all the Clans are suffering from a lack of water, and Crowfeather asks about anything new, though is ignored by Firestar. Fading Echoes : :His son, Breezepelt, is seen training with the Dark Forest cats. Tigerstar promises Breezepelt that he would help him take revenge on every cat who had betrayed him and Breezepelt snarls that he would start with Crowfeather. Brokenstar lashes his tail, asking Breezepelt what Crowfeather ever did to defend him, while Darkstripe slinks forward, saying that Crowfeather had never valued Breezepelt. Tigerstar tells Breezepelt that his father had tried to crush him, make him weak and Breezepelt spits that he didn't succeed. Tigerstar continues, mentioning that he had tried and he possibly valued his ThunderClan kits more. He assures Breezepelt that he would put things right, as Crowfeather had betrayed WindClan. Night Whispers :While Crowfeather is hunting with Nightcloud and his son, Breezepelt gets into a fight with Lionblaze over who gets a thrush that is chased over the border. Crowfeather simply watches the two cats fight over it, not interfering at all. Leafpool, Cinderheart, and Dovepaw soon appear and Leafpool tries to break up the fight. She screeches at Crowfeather, asking him why he would stand there and watch his sons fight. Nightcloud appears then, and furiously hisses at Leafpool that Crowfeather has only one kit, Breezepelt. Breezepelt then attacks Leafpool when she tries to break up the fight again, but Crowfeather saves her. He tells her that she chose her Clan over him, and Leafpool replies saying that it didn't mean that she didn't love him. Crowfeather looks sad, and agrees that perhaps she did love him but not enough to give up her Clan. This scene proves that Crowfeather hasn't gotten over the fact that Leafpool chose her Clan over him, which would explain why, since Sunset, he acts so cold and indifferent towards her. :Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool in anger and jealousy. Crowfeather then rounds on her, hissing, ready to attack his mate. Breezepelt shoves Crowfeather aside and warns him to stay away from his mother. They leave the thrush to ThunderClan stating that if they're that desperate for a measly thrush, there is no point of fighting them, and they go back to their camp. Sign of the Moon ''The Forgotten Warrior :Crowfeather is at a Gathering, aggressively stating that he had glimpsed and scented a ThunderClan cat in WindClan territory. :At the next Gathering, Crowfeather spots his long lost daughter, Hollyleaf, alive and well after believing she died in Sunrise. He appears shocked, openly staring at her. Hollyleaf notices his staring and pointedly turns her back on him. ''The Last Hope : Crowfeather is seen attacking Breezepelt when he's just about to kill Lionblaze. Breezepelt yowls at his father that he knew he hated him, but he protests, saying that he never hated him and that Nightcloud encouraged him to think that. Breezepelt tells him it's not Nightcloud's fault and Crowfeather chases him out. : Leafpool then approaches Crowfeather, apologizing for what had just happened. Crowfeather assures her that it's not her fault, and that Breezepelt has always been that way. When Leafpool mentions that things could have been different if they stayed together, Crowfeather runs his tail along her flank and tells her it just wasn't meant to be. As he glances at Lionblaze, he adds that he never regretted loving her. Without saying any more, Crowfeather then leaves to pay his respects to Hollyleaf's dead body. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need :Crowkit is trying to climb the Great Rock at Fourtrees, to see what it's like to be a leader. Ravenpaw and Barley spot him after being told to watch out for him. He is escorted back to WindClan territory after saying he could have climbed it if they hadn't interfered. When Ravenpaw says WindClan is very worried about Crowkit, he is surprised, as they usually don't pay much attention to him. :When they get to the WindClan border, the WindClan warriors are on the verge of fighting ThunderClan over their lost kit. When Crowkit is seen, Mudclaw shows great relief and affection towards him, though Crowkit dislikes it. They return to camp shortly afterwards. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :It is revealed that he and his mother, Ashfoot, are descendants of Wind and Gorsestar. :In "Crowfeather Speaks: A Forbidden Love", he talks about his love for both Feathertail and Leafpool. He states that when he was showing Leafpool out of WindClan territory, she thanked him in a sweet natural way, as if he hadn't been acting like a "badger with its pelt torn off." He says that he was angry with himself for loving another cat so soon after Feathertail died. At the end, he says, "I decided at that moment that we would find a way to be together. The future was terrifying, but we would face it together... our pelts brushing, our tails twined, our hearts in love, forever." :He also gives the tour of WindClan's lake camp, saying, "No cat comes over these hills without being seen!" Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits, Mosskit, Adderkit, and Blossomkit, about Crowfeather's story. He was the only cat on the Great Journey who didn't have a companion they already knew - and yet Feathertail found something to love in him, behind his stubborn exterior. He loved her too, very fiercely, and it split him in two when she died for the Tribe. Then he fell in love with Leafpool, and loved her just as much - enough to know that she felt more loyalty to her Clan than to him, and he told her that they should go back when the badgers attacked ThunderClan. Rock wonders aloud if Crowfeather lost any chance of happiness for himself by letting Leafpool go. In the Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story '' ''Mistystar's Omen : : Trivia *Crowfeather's feelings about his ThunderClan kits are revealed in ''The Last Hope.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *Vicky later stated, however, that his love for Leafpool, though real, was also an echo of his love for Feathertail, confirming that he had truly loved her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *There was a different chat in which Vicky confirmed Crowfeather's eyes are blue, despite the many errors in Twilight that say his eyes are amber, and mistakes in Midnight and Dark River where they are said to be green. *During an Erin Hunter Chat, it was stated that Crowfeather's father could possibly be Deadfoot; this has been hinted at by Vicky a second time, but has yet to be confirmed. *Nightcloud was never Crowfeather's true love. Crowfeather does care for Nightcloud, however, but not as much as Leafpool. *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that he and Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *He has been described with a black pelt. *On her blog, Kate mentioned that she thinks that Crowfeather never loved anyone after the death of Feathertail. She believes that he tried to find love again with Leafpool, but that "his shriveled old heart never really restarted."Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate Cary has stated that in StarClan, she believes Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins".Revealed on Kate Cary's twitter *In Erin Hunter Chat 3 Vicky confirmed that if Feathertail did live their relationship wouldn't have worked out. She was too old for him, and he wouldn't have had a chance to develop his own personality. *In Erin Hunter Chat 3, Vicky Holmes states that Crowfeather's heart will always belong to Leafpool and that he could live happy forever with her as well. *In Dawn, he was called a warrior when he was an apprentice at the time. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Nightcloud:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool (formerly): Sons: :Breezepelt:Revealed in The Sight, page 118 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 290 :Jayfeather: Daughter: :Hollyleaf: Mother: :Ashfoot:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37 Brothers: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits: Revealed on Kate's official blog Status Unknown Distant Ancestors: :Gorsestar: :Wind: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony Refrences and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Mentors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Major Character Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Loner Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males